Wish Upon A Star
Wish Upon A Star The night sky was full of stars that night. As it had been for so long. One might say it was too full of stars. And they would be right. Suddenly, there was a change. A shooting star appeared in the sky. And it was noticed by some people. The astronomer and the astronomer’s son were two of them. As an astronomer, the man would continuously pass his nights studying the sky; some even considered him to be crazy. His son would often keep him company for as long as he could stay awake. He enjoyed spending time with his father like that. So, that night the astronomer’s son saw the shooting star. “Look, dad! It’s a shooting star! Let’s make a wish!” the boy exclaimed. “No, son. Do not wish on this star. Only evil can come of that” the astronomer replied. “But why, father?” “Do you see this red star over there, Richard?” the astronomer pointed to a star, which indeed seemed to have a faint red colour. “Yes” “What would you say it actually is?” “Hmm. If I had to guess, I’d say it’s probably a gigantic sphere of gases in the core of which the tiny particles that make up the gases collide with each other and fuse releasing great amounts of energy and thus creating the light that reaches us from very far away into deep space” The astronomer looked at his son for a while dumbfounded. Then, he laughed. “Children and their imagination! No, son. This is actually a Red Mythran flying in the sky. They are in fact all around the planet” “But, father…why are there Red Mythrans in the sky?” “Do you see that other star near the Red Mythran Star?” “Yes. I s it a Red Mythran, too?” “No, that actually is a Nexus Force Spaceship. They, too, are all around the planet. The Nexus Force wants to capture King thedude, but thedude has placed the Red Mythrans in the skies in order not to let them pass. The Nexus Force, on the other hand doesn’t let thedude or his minions get out of the planet. They don’t really fight with each other, because neither of them knows who would win and they both know that whoever did would claim victory only with great losses” “But aren’t the Red Mythrans all powerful?” “They are indeed very powerful, but the Nexus Force has many more people and they wield Imagination, the natural enemy of the Red Mythrans. Now, they both want to eliminate each other, but no one can. So, they both wait for some opportunity. But what that opportunity would be, they don’t know. “So, of all these stars, Richard, actually half aren’t real stars. They are either Nexus Force Starships or Red Mythrans. When they arrived, most people didn’t know what that meant and some didn’t even notice. Only people like me, astronomers, knew that new stars couldn’t just appear overnight” “Neat” “Hey, son! Look what I’ve got here!” the astronomer produced an orthogonal of some sort. “Is that chocolate?! Where did you find it?” “It doesn’t matter how. But, here, have it!” The child greedily grabbed the chocolate and prepared to eat it, when suddenly… “Candy is bad for your teeth!” A Barney Bot appeared from behind another building. “For your own good, I shall confiscate that” Meanwhile, in Thunderclap Fortress, thedude and Barney the Dinosaur were also looking at the night sky. “Oh, look! It’s a shooting star! Let’s make a wish! What should I wish for?” Barney exclaimed. “dats’ ner sotteng ster, u stuhpeed! ets uan av me rid merthranes!” thedude said. “Ooooh!” Barney was disappointed “And I wanted to wish that we were all friends! Or that people always looked both ways before crossing streets” “anlas dem iz pooni nites ov ter olds spitches. theyr cen lukk anly ones weys ent ar heets fram karr!” And with that evil remark, thedude laughed evilly and this story was concluded, because I didn’t know how else to finish it. THE END >>Next Suggested Story>> Exile Musings Category:The Additional Manuscripts Category:Stories by fffffplayer1 Category:Stories